


Snow

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One-word prompt: SnowWeightless in the pallid silence, he allowed himself to be lifted into my arms, legs wrapping around my waist.





	Snow

Snow, as fair as my skin. Blending in as it melted to nothing, the heat making it vanish in an instant. It was gone as quickly as it had touched me, though I only had to look up to see more. The sky a smoky mix of grey and periwinkle, flurries rained down and caught in his hair. It was dark, and it showed well. The contrast was all-consuming, and I dared not look away as he lifted his arms to the sky with a grin.

His teeth, they matched the powder we stood on and the whirl crashing down to join it. His eyes lit up, illuminated in the alabstar landscape. When he laughed, it sang to the sky and caused more than just a swell in my heart. I couldn’t resist launching myself forward and enveloping him in my arms, hiding my frozen nose in his neck.

Weightless in the pallid silence, he allowed himself to be lifted into my arms, legs wrapping around my waist. His smile was contagious, and I couldn’t resist grinning as I leaned in to touch our cold noses together. Our breath mixed, visible, a warm fog between us.

“I love you,” I told him, and I meant it.

“I love you,” he answered, snowflakes fluttering from his hair and into my face. “So much, Vitya.”

I brushed the remaining flakes from his hair with the back of my hand, knowing that more would cascade down to dust his brown locks before I could blink my eyes. Cheeks flushing his complexion pink and eyes going wide, he smiled at me again.

“мой маленький ангел снега,” I whispered onto his lips before pressing mine to his.

Yuuri looked at me inquisitively as I pulled back, head cocking to the side. “Hmm?”

“My little snow angel,” I translated, pressing our foreheads together. 

“You’re sweet, Vitya.”

I grinned, falling backwards into the powdery chalk beneath us. I pulled him down with me, eliciting a gasp I wished to play on repeat in my head forever. He giggled as he bore his weight down on me, resting his head on my chest and chiding me,

“We’ll catch a cold, Vitya!”

I shrugged, helping him off of me and into the snow to my side. “Here,” I whispered, watching my breath ghost the air in front of me. “Let’s both be snow angels.”


End file.
